Baby Baby
by Shaaa
Summary: Diam-diam, Naruto menyukai Sakura, sang primadona kampus. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya dari diam-diam. Tapi, dengan identitasnya sebagai Mr. Mysterious, Naruto bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Walaupun hanya di bar itu bukan masalah, kan?


"Hah ..." Terdengar helaan napas kesal dari mulut sang Namikaze muda. Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan Naruto? Dia memegang telinganya yang masih berdengung. Memangnya kenapa sih? pagi-pagi kok sudah ribut?

Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele—menurut Naruto. Naruto telat bangun. Telat mandi. Telat sarapan. Dan akhirnya, Kushina marah-marah dan berteriak di telinganya saat membangunkannya. Walaupun begitu, sampai sekarang telinga Naruto masih berdengung. Sekarang dia sudah berada di hadapan sepeda fixie putih kesayangannya. Dia siap berangkat kuliah. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Setengah jam lagi Naruto masuk dan waktu dua puluh menit mampu membuatnya sudah memakirkan sepedanya di parkiran sana.

"Naruto! Cepat berangkat kuliah!"

Karena tidak mau kena marah, Naruto mengambil langkah seribu dengan buru-buru menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kencang. Dan karena itu—

_PRANGG_

_BRUKK_

—Naruto baru saja terjatuh menabrak tempat sampah 100 meter tepat dari rumahnya. Untung saja anjing yang biasanya di sana tidak ada. Naruto merasa ketiban sial hari ini. Sudah dimarahi dan diteriaki ibunya, terburu-buru menyelesaikan sarapan, menabrak tempat sampah lagi. Untung saja kemarin hari pengambilan sampah. Kalau tidak? Bisa dipastikan Naruto harus mandi ulang.

Tidak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di sana, Naruto segera menaiki sepedanya—dia sudah membersihkan dirinya, tenang saja—dan mengayuhnya kembali. Dengan kecepatan yang normal tentunya.

Oh yeah, sebelum aku lupa, aku akan memberikan info kecil mengenai Naruto. Naruto hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang setiap kuliah selalu memakai kacamata ber_frame _hitam dan gaya rambutnya pun diubah. Kurang lebih, seperti anak culun lainnya—namun tak culun culun sekali sih.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Baby Baby ****by**** Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Diam-diam, Naruto menyukai Sakura, sang primadona kampus. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya dari diam-diam. Tapi, dengan identitasnya sebagai Mr. Mysterious, Naruto bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Walaupun hanya di bar itu bukan masalah, kan?**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari MV Big Bang – Baby Baby. Fic ini khusus untuk memenuhi request dari Dhio Nara**

Dengan santai, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menuju kampus tercintanya, apalagi kalau bukan Konoha University. Kampus favorite nan elit dan hanya orang-orang tertentu—dan beruntung—saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Dan Naruto salah satunya. Naruto segera menuju parkiran khusus sepeda. Sudah banyak sepeda yang berjejer di sana. Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat sebuah ferrari pink memasuki pekarangan kampus ini. Mobil itu terlihat tengah diparkirkan di parkiran khusus mobil. Mobil itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ tengah keluar dari mobil tersebut. Naruto sempat terpaku melihatnya. Tapi, arloji di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus segera memakirkan sepedanya dan berlari menuju gedung kampus.

Saat di sudah tiba di pintu utara kampus, tidak sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan Sakura. Dia memakai kaos pink dengan celana jeans ketat selutut dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan tas juga sepatu berwarna abu-abu. Sakura melempar senyum tipis pada Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

Sadar waktu yang kian berlalu, mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ruang kampus mereka—beruntungnya Naruto satu ruangan dengan Sakura. Ditambah lagi tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan.

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ruangan mereka.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bergema dari koridor Konoha University. Bukan hanya dari mereka berdua saja, tapi dari beberapa mahasiswa yang lain juga. Setelah sampai di ruangan, mereka pun segera membuka pintu dan berlari menuju bangku mereka—untung saja dosennya belum datang.

Tepat satu detik setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka, dosen yang mengajar pun masuk. Naruto dan Sakura menghela napas lega. Dosen berambut perak dengan masker itu pun mulai mengajar. Mereka berdua pun mulai serius mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh dosen mereka.

Tak terasa, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua mahasiswa mengunjungi satu tempat yang pastinya ramai sekali—apalagi kalau bukan kantin?—dan beberapa tempat lainnya, taruhlah perpustakan, taman anak-anak populer, atau bisa saja ada yang ke WC.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin, tak sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan mahasiswa populer—yang kumaksud adalah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Naruto melewati mereka dengan wajah menunduk—kau tahu? Semacam perasaan takut. Tapi, diam-diam Naruto menyeringai.

"_Like usually? Tonight?_" bisik Sasuke.

"_Of course_," jawab Naruto menyeringai. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi wajah khas anak-anak culun. Setelah Naruto cukup jauh dari sana, Neji angkat bicara. "Aku heran padanya."

"_Naze?_" tanya Kiba.

"Hebat sekali dia bisa mempunyai dua wajah," ujar Neji, "yah, itu maksudku."

"Dia seperti itu kan hanya untuk kesenangannya. Hah ... _mendokusai _..." Tak perlu kujelaskan, kan siapa yang berbicara. Nara Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kuakui, kemampuannya memang benar-benar hebat." Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Yah, alasan yang konyol. Dia seperti itu karena takut dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya. Alasan yang sangat konyol—kuulangi," tambah Kiba.

"Meskipun begitu, fansnya kan banyak," ucap Neji.

"Lagipula, tampaknya dia sendiri juga menyenanginya," celetuk Shikamaru. Dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Tak ada yang menarik hari ini—seperti biasanya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Memangnya ada apa? Nanti juga akan tahu, kok. Untungnya, sekarang adalah mata kuliah terakhir. Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia menulis sekiranya yang menurutnya penting saja. Diam-diam, dia melirik ke samping kanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

Cukup lama Naruto memandang Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan menoleh dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi ke samping. Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum angkuh khas perempuan seperti biasanya. Dia menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto kembali menoleh.

_Tett_

Bel pun berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura kembali ke posisi semula dan segera memasukkan buku juga alat tulisnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto baru saja akan pergi saat dia melihat ada sesuatu di meja Sakura tadi. Naruto melirik kanan-kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang akan melihat dirinya. Naruto mendekat ke meja Sakura dan mendapati bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah sebuah buku. Naruto membuka buku tersebut secara acak dan terbuka di suatu halaman.

Di halaman yang menampakkan sebuah foto Sakura beserta seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Bukankah ini ...

Semalam sebelumnya.

Di kamar Sakura.

Sakura sedang asyik berbincang dengan sahabatnya—Ino—di telepon. Tampak wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Wah, benarkah? 7even yang itu?" seru Sakura riang.

"Tentu saja! Aku yang traktir! Kau boleh minum sepuasmu! Kutunggu kau jam tujuh malam ini. Jangan lupa. Dan aku yang akan menjemputmu," jawab Ino.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling baik! Oke, kutunggu, ya!"

"Oke!" Sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh kedua belah pihak. Bisa tebak apa ekspresi Sakura saat ini? Yup, benar! Senang! Pasalnya, dia, kan baru saja diajak oleh Ino ke bar mahal di pusat kota. Sudah lama Sakura tidak pergi ke bar. Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas. Mana mungkin dia akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Dia segera berganti baju. Dia mengenakan mini dress berwarna hitam yang sedikit agak longgar. Rambutnya yang panjang di buat ikal bergelombang. Tak lupa dengan polesan lembut bedak pada pipinya dan lip gloss berwarna pink yang membuat dirinya menjadi semakin cantik. Dia juga membawa tas kecil berwarna hitam. Kemudian Sakura turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Orang tuanya sedang pergi selama seminggu. Sakura pun ditinggalkan uang yang cukup banyak. Kalau digunakan untuk bersenang-senang sedikit tak apa, kan?

Sakura lalu mengambil sepasang sepatu high heels berwana hitam juga. Sakura melirik jam dinding jam ada di sana.

Pukul 18.45

Artinya, lima belas menit lagi Ino akan menjemput. Sakura berpikir bahwa lebih baik dia menunggu di teras saja. sakura keluar dan mengunci pintunya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di luar.

Sembari mengusir bosan, Sakura mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dari kejauhan ada sepasang lampu mobil yang semakin mendekat.

_Itu pasti Ino!_

Sakura merapikan dirinya dan berjalan menuju pagar. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang terlihat mahal berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Seorang gadis seksi berambut_ blonde_ keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dengan isyarat kepala, Ino mengajak Sakura pergi. Sakura mengangguk. Dia pun mengunci pagarnya. Dan mereka langsung pergi.

"Kau lihat? Banyak pria tampan di sini! Keren lagi!" ucap Ino saat mereka sampai.

"Benar juga," balas Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling. Mereka pun duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Baru beberapa detik mereka duduk, di pintu masuk terdengar keributan. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. Ino hanya menyeringai.

"Lihat saja, mereka kumpulan pria-pria yang sangat menarik," jawab Ino. Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dan oh!

Ada beberapa pria tampan yang masuk. Dan Sakura mengenali mereka semua kecuali satu orang. Pria tampan dengan jas abu-abu dan kemeja hitam. Kacamata hitam pun tak lupa dipakainya. Sakura langsung terpukau begitu memangdangnya.

_Oh My God! So handsome!_

Begitu pikirnya. Para pria tampan tersebut duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk Sakura dan Ino. Tapi, pria tersebut begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian, Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka.

Naruto melepas kacamatanya. Dia kemudian melihat sekeliling. Dia pun menyeringai.

"Ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Gadis yang kuincar semenjak aku masuk Universitas Konoha. Gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ panjang," jawabnya. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru terkejut. Mereka saling pandang.

"Sakura, benar? Kurasa dia baru pertama kali ke sini," ujar Kiba.

"Dan sepertinya dia menuju ke sini," tambah Neji.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Sakura sudah sampai di depan mereka sekarang. Dan pandangannya kini benar-benar tertuju pada Naruto.

"Hei, lihat. Dia tertarik padamu," bisik Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai.

"Ada masalah, Nona?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada masalah," jawab Sakura, " oh ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu 'membawa' teman seperti dia."

"Kau saja yang belum pernah melihatnya, Sakura," jawab Kiba, "gadis yang tertipu." Tambahnya dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tampan," ujar Sakura.

"_Arigatou_," jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada sedikit kejanggalan. "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kurasa wajahmu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku."

"Wah, benarkah? Tapi, wajah tampan milikku ini tidak pasaran, lho, Nona."

"Hahaha. Kau benar." Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Naruto sedikit memerah saat itu juga. "Oke, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Mr. Mysterious," jawab Naruto. Sakura menyeringai kecil. Dia mendekat ke Naruto. Sasuke Cs menjauh perlahan. Sakura kini telah berada di depan Naruto. Kemudian, dia menggelayut manja. Dia menatap wajah Naruto dengan dekat sampai-sampai Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Mau tak mau naruto memerah saat itu juga. Namun, dia menjaga _image_nya disini.

Sakura memeluk leher Naruto dan bergoyang sedikit mengikuti irama musik. Tangannya mulai meraba dada Naruto dan menemukan kalung tersembunyi di sana. Sebuah kalung yang berwarna perak dengan bandul pedang. Sakura menariknya. Kalung itu pun terlepas. Dia mengamati kalung itu sejenak sambil menyeringai kecil.

_Wow, berkilau. Pasti mahal. Bandulnya juga bagus._

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Namun, Naruto sudah tak ada di sana.

_Oh,_ shit! _Di mana dia? Kalungnya masih di tanganku!_

Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu keluar sambil mengangkat telunjuk kirinya—dengan tangan yang diangkat setengah.

Sakura mengejar Naruto. Namun, Naruto telah pergi menghilang. Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia mendapati sebuah mobil ferarri hitam telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Kuso!_

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan. Dia melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang duduk di mobil. Yah, walaupun ada yang duduk di bagian depan mobil dan sekadar menyender.

"Kalian tahu dia pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura pada mereka.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Sakura?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Sakura sekenanya, "cepat beritahu aku!"

"Sebelumnya, kau tertarik dalam artian apa dulu? Karena dia tampan atau yang lainnya?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tapi, tampaknya aku mulai menyukainya. Dalam artian 'menyukainya'," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, kami tidak akan memberi tahumu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sebelum Sakura marah, mereka semua telah masuk kembali ke dalam bar.

"_Kuso!_ Siapa sih dia?" Sakura sedikit kesal karena tidak diberi tahu, "oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku besok malam ke sini lagi? Pasti aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Mr. Mysterious, _wait for me._"

"Ckckck, Naruto, Naruto, hebat sekali sih dia," ujar Kiba.

"Namanya juga Naruto. Hoamm, " ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak mengantuk saat di bar, Tuan Pemalas?" Terdengar suara perempuan sedang mengisterupsi mereka.

"Ino?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, DJnya malam ini adalah aku. Menarilah," ajak Ino. Kemudian mereka pun mengikuti Ino masuk kembali ke dalam bar.

Dua hari setelahnya.

Naruto sedang ada urusan sehingga dia tidak bisa ikut dengan teman-temannya ke 7even. Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sakura sedang menunggu di sana. Jadi, penantian Sakura sia-sia saja.

Hari ini Sakura terlihat bosan, itu tampak jelas dari wajahnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan kalung Naruto dari sakunya. Dia memegangnya sambil berkhayal.

_Oh, ayolah. Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?_

Naruto diam-diam melirik Sakura. Dia sedikit terkejut juga saat kalungnya berada di tangan Sakura—maksudku sedang dipegang. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto dirinya dan Sakura saat di bar kemarin lusa. Baru saja dia ingin memberikannya dengan bukunya, bel berbunyi dan Sakura langsung pergi keluar. Naruto memukul pelan kepalanya.

Saat sedang di parkiran, Naruto melihat Sakura sedang duduk melamun di salah satu bangku. Naruto menggiring sepedanya dan mendekati Sakura. Dia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Dia memanggil Sakura pelan. "Sakura-san?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Nani ga?_"

"Ini, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya kemarin," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud. Sakura menerimanya dan memerhatikan bukunya tersebut. Kemudian, dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Naruto mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura. Tapi, Sakura kembali pergi. Sasuke Cs yang memerhatikan mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baka Dobe! Sakura sudah ada di dekatmu!"

"Naruto! Kau ini payah sekali sih!"

"_Mendokusai._"

"Hah, Naruto, Naruto."

Sakura berniat pergi ke bar itu lagi. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan sang pemilik kalung. Oke, dia sudah di sini. Sakura menoleh ke arah tempat awal bertemunya dengan Naruto. Dia mengingat saat dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia menjambak rambutnya pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Sakura memesan _wine_. Dia menegaknya sedikit. Lalu, dia menoleh ke sekeliling kalau-kalau dia bertemu Naruto.

"Yang kudengar dari Ino kau selalu pergi ke sini setiap malam. Tapi, malam kemarin kau tidak datang. Apakah malam ini kau juga tidak datang? Huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura. Dia pun melanjutkan menegak _wine_nya.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan dia sudah dikejutkan dengan orang-orang yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Ke—kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Kami akan mendandanimu!" seru Kiba.

"Hah? Aku kan bukan perempuan!" tolak Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin Sakura menunggumu tahu. Mungkin, malam ini juga dia menunggumu. Setidaknya kau bisa berdandan sedikit," jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bisa ngomong panjang? Bisa menjelaskan lagi," heran Naruto.

Lima detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di lantai bawah dengan keadaan yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Jangan sembarangan Dobe!"

"I—iya ..."

"Oke, kita mulai!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru ditugaskan menyeret Naruto kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Neji dan Sasuke masuk dan langsung melihat-lihat isi lemari.

"Naruto, coba pakai ini." Neji mengepaskan sebuah kemeja biru tua ke badan Naruto kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak cocok."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Kiba menyodorkan sebuah jas berwarna hitam. "Hah, kau kan sudah pernah memakainya."

Dua puluh menit berlalu.

Akhirnya Naruto pergi dengan penampilan yang 'wow'. Kemeja putih yang digulung lengannya sampai ke siku dan rompi berwarna hitam. Naruto tampak sangat keren saat ini. Kemudian, bersama-sama teman-temannya dia pergi ke 7even dengan mengendarai ferarri.

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Bar tersebut sudah sangat ramai. Beda dari biasanya. Dia agak sedikit kesusahan saat masuk. Setelah masuk, mata melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang duduk membelakanginya. Kebetulan yang pas.

Sakura berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera berjalan menuju Naruto.

_PUK_

Tepukan ringan di bahu Naruto membuatnya membalikkan badan. Sakura di sana. "Kita bertemu lagi, Mister."

"Oh ya, benar."

"Ini kalungmu," ujar Sakura sambil mengembalikan kalung yang dimaksud. "Kau terlalu tampan hari ini."

"Suatu pujian yang menyanjung hati." Naruto tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu sedikit pudar tatkala Sakura terus berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura meraih leher Naruto dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Naruto terkejut. Namun, dia membalas ciuman Sakura di tengah-tengah keramain bar yang mengalunkan musik yang kencang.

"Berhasil!" Gumaman empat orang pria dan seorang gadis terdengar samar di antara alunan musik yang mengalun.

"Hoamm ..." Naruto menguap. Dia hampir saja tertidur beberapa kali. Namun, karena sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi, setidaknya dia bisa bertahan untuk beberapa menit terakhir. Naruto melirik Sakura. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto untuk beberapa detik kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Naruto menyeringai.

_Huh, Sakura ... kau tahu tidak? Aku mengantuk karena semalam menemanimu tahu._

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju loker masing-masing. Sakura tampak sedang menaruh benda-benda miliknya. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan 'lokernya', kini menatap Sakura yang sedang berada di sebelahnya. Dia kembali menyeringai. Sakura yang melihat seringai itu menjadi heran. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Naruto kemudian berbalik. Tentunya dia ingin pulang. Sakura sangat terkejut tatkala Naruto mengangkat telunjuk jari kirinya sama persis dengan yang Naruto lakukan saat di bar. Pikiran Sakura langsung melayang saat-saat dia bersama Naruto di bar.

_Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan dia ...? Jangan bilang kalau Naruto adalah Mr. Mysterious!_

"Hey! Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

"Huh, dasar Baka Dobe. Main buka identitas seenaknya saja," keluh Sasuke yang ternyata diam-diam mengintip.

"Wah, kan kalau dilanjutin bakalan rame. Tapi, dia malah begitu," omel Kiba.

"Namanya juga Naruto," tambah Neji.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin malam nanti Naruto mengajak 'seseorang' ke 7even. Eh, nanti malam DJnya aku, lho! Jangan lupa datang!" ujar Ino.

"Oke oke, Nona," jawab Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum. Sisanya memikirkan siapa yang akan mereka ajak saat ke bar. Yah, meskipun ada Kiba yang heboh sendiri.

"Siapa yang akan kuajak? Aku, kan tidak punya pacar!"

"Emangnya Hinata mau kuajak ke bar?"

"Kalau Tenten bakalan mau nggak, ya?"

Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru saling pandang dan tersenyum.

**Owari**

**Tamat dengan gajenya. Gaje lagi? Oke jangan salahkan saya *lah?*. OOC bangetlah Naruto dan Sasukenya. Intinya ga sempurna. Ngerjainnya dikebut banget nih. Soalnya untuk memenuhi rikues (?) seseorang. Buat Dhio Nara, maaf ya kalau ficnya mengecewakan. Udah saya bilang kan. Terus, ini ada slight ShikaIno, gimana? Marah ga? Ya udah, terima apa adanya aja, ya ficnya *plakk*. Kan udah saya bilang sebelumnya. Yang cantik yang ganteng jangan lupa ripu, ya!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
